


Flu Season

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's sick of Spring Training and some are sick because of allergies. But all can admit that they just want it to be Opening Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

Adam Wainwright crossed his arms on the railing, watching Marco Gonzalez pitch. Michael Wacha stood to his right, Yadier Molina on his left. Michael kept complaining about how cold it was in Boston while Yadier was basically leaning on him, shivering underneath his hoodie.

David Ortiz came up to bat. Michael was still blabbing, his arms crossed on his chest. "Why did our schedule have to include Boston? In the cold part of Spring? I can stand it in October, but-"

Adam put a hand over Michael's mouth without even looking at him. "Shutup and watch the game, Mikey, taking your mind off complaining might help."

Yadier sneezed, and Adam handed him a towel to wipe his nose. "You sure you don't want to go back into the clubhouse, Yadi? It's probably warmer in there," Adam asked. The catcher shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just a little cold, that's all."

Adam studied him closely, knowing for sure that Yadier wasn't fine, but he also knew the catcher was as stubborn as an ox, so he let it slide. 

Carlos Martinez walked over, almost in the same state as the catcher. Adam groaned. "Why are all the sick people attracted to me right now?"

Carlos teased Adam with a frown. "You're not sick? Is that just what your face always looks like?"

Michael laughed, and Adam punched Carlos in the shoulder. "My face isn't that bad, is it, Yadi?"

The catcher didn't meet his eyes. "No," he answered, which concerned Adam that he didn't take the opportunity to insult him, but he took advantage and said, "See? Yadi doesn't think my face is that bad."

Carlos chuckled. "Well, he's also sick, so he's probably not in the right state of mind."

Adam kicked him. "So are you, but you don't even have a mind."

Michael grabbed some popcorn from a tray, watching the two banter. He offered Yadier some, but the catcher shook his head.

The fight ended with both of the two on the floor of the dugout, punching and kicking. Yadier said, "You two should probably stop fighting before people think you're truly fighting."

Adam stood, throwing his arms in the air. "He speaks!" 

Carlos stood, looking at a small bite mark on his arm. "Why did you have to use your teeth?"

Adam smiled at Carlos. "Because they're sharp like a piranhas'."

Carlos went to go get warmed up, leaving the three alone once again. Yadier pulled his hoodie over his head, and Adam could hear his teeth chattering. 

Adam shook his head at the stubbornness of his friend, putting an arm around his shoulders, hoping to warm Yadier if only a little. Yadier finally met his eyes, a tired glare, but Adam just rolled his eyes. "Rest your head if you need to."

Michael started complaining again, to both of their dissatisfaction. Adam sighed in annoyance. "Mikey, I love you, man, but right now I feel like knocking you out so you'll be quiet."

When Adam looked back down at Yadier, he could tell the catcher was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His head was resting against Adam's shoulder. Adam patted his back in comfort. "We're in the eighth inning, buddy, it's almost over."

Michael thought he was talking to him, so he snapped, "That's one inning too much. I really can't wait until it's baseball season so that we won't have to deal with the cold."

Yadier sighed. "For once, I agree with Mikey," he said tiredly. Adam had to admit, Michael had a point, even if he was annoying sometimes.

By the end of the game, Yadier had fallen asleep standing up. Michael left immediately, happy to be out of the cold. Adam nudged Yadier, who awoke with a start, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "Game's over," Adam informed him, leading him into the clubhouse. Yadier yawned again. "Did we win?" he asked.

Adam shook his head. "They beat us. We'll get them next time, though."

Yadier nodded in agreement. Tony Cruz greeted Yadier with a smile. "How you feeling, Yadi?" the younger catcher asked, eyes shining with concern. 

Yadier smiled at him. "Good, thank you for asking."

Tony laughed. "No offense, but you don't look better. Why don't you lay down? Mike said he wanted us to stay after anyway. Something about deciding who is going to take that last rotation spot."

Yadier closed his eyes. "I already know the answer to that, so I guess I can lay down for a while."

Adam let Tony take control over that situation, leaving Yadier to sit beside Michael. The pitcher was sipping on a warm cup of coffee, and he asked, "So why did Mike want us to stay late?"

Mike talked to them about the fifth rotation spot. "After some thought, I talked to Yadi," he gestured to the catcher, who was fast asleep on the couch, Tony's thigh serving as his pillow. "He and I both agreed that Carlos should take the spot, but Marco will definitely be a backup option."

Everyone high fived Carlos, who looked tired but proud of his achievement. Marco hugged him, and said, "You'll do great, Carlos, I have no doubt about that."

After everyone had settled down, Mike looked at the schedule. "The regular season starts in a week, so we'll start a few of you a little more than we have been as of late, and the starters will sit out a bit more to get some rest."

Mike looked at Adam when he said this for some reason. Adam nodded, as did everyone else. Mike looked away. "Let's have fun with the rest of this Spring Training."

After his speech, he dismissed everyone. Adam stayed, cleaning out his locker. Tony couldn't really move, not wanting to disturb Yadier's rest. Luckily for him, Mike leaned down and felt Yadier's forehead. "He should've stayed home today," he murmured, shaking his head at the catcher. 

Tony looked up at Mike. "Should I take him to the airport or...?"

Adam spoke up. "I'll do it. I don't have anywhere to be today anyway."

Mike nodded his consent. "Make sure to tell Wanda to make him stay home tomorrow. We can't have more people catching the flu. I admire the guy's work ethic, but I don't need anyone else catching this flu bug."

Adam said, "Okay, Mike."

Tony eased out from under Yadier, covering him with a blanket before grabbing his bag from the floor. "Bye, Adam. See you tomorrow."

Adam waved goodbye to him, filling his bag with his equipment. Then he sighed, glancing at Yadier. This was the hard part. "Yadi, I need you to wake up, buddy," he whispered, shaking Yadier.

The catcher opened his eyes groggily. "Is it time to go already?" he asked.

Adam nodded, helping him get to his feet, packing Yadier's bag on his shoulder before leading Yadier to his car. "Mike wants you to stay home tomorrow," he told the catcher, who smiled. 

"He told me to stay home today. Obviously, that didn't happen."

Adam chuckled. "That's why you're my friend."

Yadier inhaled sharply suddenly, a hand going to his stomach. Adam frowned. "You going to be sick?" 

Yadier shook his head, but then his face turned green. "If you need to go back inside and puke, then-"

The catcher stopped him. "I'm fine. Just...needed to stop for a moment."

Adam wouldn't have let him continue on if the catcher's face hadn't lost its green tinge, but when his face went back to just being pale, he shrugged and led Yadier over to the car. 

After shoving their gear in the trunk, Adam got in the driver's seat. "Think you're going to be ready for the season?" Adam asked. 

Yadier didn't answer immediately. "Yeah, I'm not as fat this year, at least."

Adam laughed, not expecting such a blunt answer. "I knew you were just waiting to say something funny."

Yadier closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Well, it's true. I'm ready for the season. At least then, it won't be so cold and I can start games again."

Adam agreed. His friend had a point. Everyone seemed to agree. The season was just within reach, yet so far away at the same time. "We're gonna win it this year," Yadier mumbled sleepily.

Adam found himself smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."


End file.
